Confused Hearts
by Sesshieluver89
Summary: YYHIY crossover. Yusuke and the gang get assigned to protect Kagome and the jewel. They go to the past and help in the fight against Naraku, but in the process Hiei gets more than he bargained for in the young miko...
1. Default Chapter

I'm going to try to make this fic a love triangle between Hiei, Kagome, and Kurama. Notice the key word here is try. I probably won't be able to pull it off though. After all, I'm stupid!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else T_T  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter 1- The Assignment  
  
"Yusuke! Koenma has given us another assignment," Botan informed him.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. What is it?"  
  
"You're supposed to protect this girl. She's the guardian of a powerful object known as the Shikon Jewel. Many youkai are after it and you're going to help protect it."  
  
"Feh. I don't want such a boring assignment. Let the youkai have it," Yusuke scoffed. What's the big deal? It's only a damn jewel.  
  
"Sorry, Yusuke. You don't have a choice. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama will join you and I'll be along of course."  
  
Yusuke sighed, defeated. "Fine. Tell me where to go." Botan told him where to go and then left to tell Kuwabara about the mission.  
  
~*~* Sengoku Jidai- At the well ~*~*  
  
"You jerk! Just let me go home!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.  
  
"No, we have to find more jewel shards wench."  
  
"I have a test tomorrow. I have to go home," she pleaded. Suddenly her voice turned dangerous. "Don't make me say it."  
  
"Feh, you wouldn't."  
  
"SIT! See you later Inuyasha. I'll be back in three days," she said as she hopped over the hanyou's motionless body.  
  
She jumped into the well, welcoming the blue light that enveloped her body and transported her back to her time.  
  
She climbed out of the well and went inside for a nice, hot bath and to study.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!! Flames welcome. This is my 1st fic and I know it sucks, so feel free to insult me! ( 


	2. Miko Meets Detectives

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter 2- Miko Meets Detectives  
  
~*~* Higurashi Shrine ~*~*  
  
"Hmm. So this is the place huh? It doesn't seem like much," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Actually, it's very nice, considering it's been around for quite a while," Kurama explained. "How about we find this Higurashi Kagome and explain our mission."  
  
"Hn," was the famous response from our beloved fire apparition.  
  
Then they saw a young girl walk out of a small shrine and head in the direction of the house. She didn't seem to notice them.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell us where we could find Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
She looked up, startled. Damn, why didn't I sense them? Two of them are youkai. Well, sort of. "Uh, hello. I'm Kagome. Do you need anything?"  
  
The gang's breath caught when she looked up. She had beautiful blue-gray eyes that sooth their very soul and midnight black hair that reached her mid-back. Her smile warmed their spirits and made them feel welcome. She was gorgeous.  
  
Yusuke was the first to snap out of his daze and answered, "Yeah, we're here to protect you and the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know about the jewel?" Her attitude shifted again when she huffed, "And for your information I can take care of myself."  
  
Kurama cut in, "We meant no disrespect. We were merely sent to make sure no youkai get the jewel. We are told it holds immense power and could bring destruction in the wrong hands."  
  
Suddenly, she smiled at them again. "Could you explain to me just who you are and who sent you?"  
  
"Of course, if you tell us more about the jewel. All we know is that it holds great power and that you're its guardian."  
  
"Sure. I need to make sure the shards are safe, or Inuyasha will kill me, so I'm actually glad you're here to help."  
  
"Who's this Inuyasha person?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Come inside. I'll explain my story, after you explain yours."  
  
~*~* Higurashi Shrine- 2 hours later ~*~*  
  
"Well, we certainly lead interesting lives, don't we?" Kagome said tiredly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is that all you can say? It's all you've said the entire conversation."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They all sweatdropped and fell over anime style. "Uh...yeah. Did you know you remind me of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who's Sesshoumaru again?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He's Inuyasha's older brother. The one that's after the Tetsusaiga. He's arrogant and kind of rude," Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked at her watch. "Uh, it's kind of late. I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay here if you want. We've got room."  
  
"We've all got somewhere to stay. Thank you for the offer though. Goodnight Kagome."  
  
"Okay. 'Night!" With that she watched them all leave then went up to bed.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Okay. 'Night!"  
  
As we walked away I decided to stay and actually do our job. "Kurama, I'm going to stay watch over her and the jewel." He nodded and continued walking.  
  
I turned and ran back to the shrine to find a place to rest. I spotted a tree that had a few sturdy looking horizontal branches that I could sleep on. It turned out to be right by the girl's room. I chose a branch out of view of the window and relaxed.  
  
I wasn't expecting her to open the window, so when she did I almost fell out of the tree. At that moment I wanted to kill the wench. She caught me off guard.  
  
"Hiei, you can come inside if you want to. It'll probably be more comfortable than sleeping in the tree."  
  
To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Of course, I didn't let it show. I chose to ignore her, though I did move to a branch in her view, after she withdrew from the window. What I saw surprised me further. She had left the window open and on the window sill was a note that said, 'Please come in.'  
  
"Hn." But I went in anyway. She arrived back in the room a few moments later with a blanket.  
  
"I had a feeling you would change your mind," she said smiling. Her smile made her even more beautiful.  
  
What am I thinking? She's a human.  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Review please! Sorry the chapter is almost as short as me! 


	3. The New Student

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter 3- The New Student  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome turned and smiled. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Kagome you should see the new student. He just transferred to our school and he's totally hot!"  
  
"Oh? Why don't you show me this new student. I want to see him for myself." He's got to be hot if they want me to look at him rather than Houjo.  
  
"Okay." Kagome's friends grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the school building. They stopped when they saw a red-haired boy talking to the principal. "That's him Kagome. Isn't he gorgeous?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." That's Kurama. What's he doing here? Suddenly the principal spotted them and beckoned Kagome over. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Higurashi I would like you to show Shuichi here around the school since you have all the same classes."  
  
"Yes sir." With her agreement, he turned and left. Kagome and Kurama turned in the opposite direction and started off to their first class.  
  
"So care to tell me what you're doing here and why you're going by Shuichi?"  
  
"I'm here because Koenma thought it wise that I be here to protect you. I'm being called Shuichi because that's my human name."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurama then explained about Youko and how he came to be in a human body.  
  
"I thought my life was complicated." Damn, I would hate to be him.  
  
Just as they were about to walk into the classroom Houjo approached them.  
  
"Hey Kagome. How have you been feeling?"  
  
"Oh fine, Houjo. Just great." She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile.  
  
"That's wonderful! Since you're feeling well, would you like to go to the movies this Saturday?"  
  
"Sorry Houjo. I've already got plans. Maybe another time."  
  
His smile didn't falter. "Okay. Maybe next week. See you later Kagome."  
  
She let her smile drop and sighed. She shook her head and mumbled, "You'd think he'd take a hint."  
  
They walked into the room and sat down. "Ugh, I hate math. It's the worst subject ever," she complained. "The worst part is that there's a test today. I'm so going to fail it." She then started to bang her head repeatedly on the desk.  
  
"It's not really hard Kagome. I could help you if you like," he offered.  
  
"Really? That's very nice of you. I would love your help."  
  
After Kurama introduced himself to the class they all had to take the test (except Kurama).  
  
~*~*After class~*~*  
  
"That was horrible! I definitely failed that. I didn't understand half of the test." (a/n That happens to me a lot)  
  
"Don't worry. I told you I'd help and I will. When's a good time for you?"  
  
"How about after school? I don't have to go back through the well for another two days."  
  
"Okay. We'll make you understand it," he said, smiling.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I'm not very happy with this story, but it's my first so it'll have to do. Hope you liked this extremely short chapter. That's how they're all going to be. Don't forget to review! 


	4. The First Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter 4- The First Attack  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Do you understand it now, Kagome?"  
  
She scratched her head and said, "Uh not really. Actually...I have no clue what you just said."  
  
"Okay, let's try again. X=√x+6. First you've got to square both sides to make it (x)ï=(√x+6)ï. Then subtract x and six from both sides. Use the quadratic formula to solve for x. You should get x=1±√1-(-24) over two. Simplify to get x=1±√25 over two. Simplify again to get x=1±5 over two. You can use this to get your final answer of x=3," I explained. (A/n I copied this right out of my textbook. I have no clue what it means. We're only just now learning it.)  
  
"Umm...yeah. Maybe we should give up. I'm never going to get it."  
  
"I'm not going to give up. How about we continue tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay." Suddenly she stiffened. "A Shikon shard. It's coming pretty fast." As she said it they heard a voice demand they come out. They ran outside to see a snake youkai with a jewel shard glowing brightly in its forehead.  
  
"Give me your fragmentsss of the Ssshikon jewel."  
  
"Heh. Like we'll just hand them over," Kagome said.  
  
"Then prepare to die."  
  
"You won't get the jewel shards." I turned to Kagome and said, "I will protect you Kagome."  
  
With that said, I turned to the snake. "Come and get the jewel if you want it. We will not hand it over."  
  
The youkai rushed at me with his mouth open, exposing his two foot fangs. I easily jumped out of the way, avoiding his attack. But I realized too late that by dodging the attack I left Kagome in the snake's path. I watched, helpless, as the youkai flew at her. Kagome threw up her hands in a feeble attempt to protect herself. Well, at least I thought it was feeble. But she surprised us both then. She purified the snake.  
  
We stood there, staring in shock at the spot where the youkai just stood a moment ago. Finally I snapped out of it and attempted some not-so-funny humor, "Well, I guess I didn't protect you very well, did I?"  
  
She still seemed to be transfixed with what she had done when she said, "I didn't know I could do that. The only other time anything like that happened was when a centipede youkai attacked me when I was fifteen. And I only blew off her arms."  
  
"You're stronger than you look." Noticing her glare I quickly added, "Not that you look weak."  
  
"Maybe the shards are giving me strength. Normally I need my bow to purify something. The last time I didn't need my bow was when I had the jewel in my body. That's what was giving me the power then. So maybe since I have the fragments so close to me all the time, they're giving me the power the jewel did when I had it."  
  
Maybe she's right. It makes sense since the shards are hanging around her neck.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Review! 


	5. Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter 5- Meeting New Friends  
  
~*~*2 days later~*~*  
  
"What do you want Botan? It's three in the morning. Normal people are asleep right now," Yusuke stated irritably.  
  
"Yusuke, Kagome returns to the past today."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, Koenma wants you, Kurama, and Hiei to go with her," Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"What about Kuwabara?"  
  
"Koenma wasn't going to tell him. He feels that Kuwabara may mess things up."  
  
"Feh. Probably would. Okay Botan. When do we leave?"  
  
"First you'll have to ask Kagome if it's okay. I would do that first thing in the morning."  
  
-Yawn- "Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Yep. See you tomorrow!"  
  
~*~*5 hours later~*~*  
  
"Hold on Inuyasha! I've got to get my backpack!" Kagome said crossly.  
  
"No. We're going now wench."  
  
"Sit! Now stay, Inuyasha. I'll be right back."  
  
That's what Kuwabara (he found out about the mission), Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama walked up to. They were all kind of surprised to see a dog-eared hanyou in a hole in the ground.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" our bad-ass spirit detective asked bluntly.  
  
Kurama responded calmly while looking down at the dog, "I believe this would be Inuyasha."  
  
The four detectives watched as the half dog struggled to rise. When he finally got to his feet he quickly unsheathed a rusty blade that immediately transformed into the shape of a fang.  
  
"Hey you're right Kurama. He's got the Tets-whatever. Plus, he's also got dogs ears. Just like Kagome said," Yusuke affirmed.  
  
"Whoa, that's one big sword," Kuwabaka said stupidly.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? And how do you know Kagome?"  
  
Kurama stepped forward. "I'm Kurama, this is Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," he said, pointing to each detective in turn. "Our job is to protect Kagome and the shards of the Shikon jewel."  
  
"Liar. You probably just want the jewel for yourself."  
  
Kurama tried to reason with him, but Inuyasha was too thickheaded. Inuyasha attacked with the Tetsusaiga but was pushed back by Hiei, who used his own sword.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
A now-very-pissed hanyou was thrown face first to the ground. He let out a long string of curses.  
  
Finally he was able to get up and yelled in Kagome's face, "What the hell was that for bitch?"  
  
"Why did you attack them? They're my friends!" A now-very-pissed Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha. Everyone (even Hiei) took a large step away from her.  
  
"Kagome, maybe you should calm down. We're all just fine," Kurama said, trying to calm the young miko down.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I was just worried. Inuyasha has a tendency to rush into situations without thinking."  
  
"Yes, Yusuke is the same way. He often gets hurt in the process."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha and Yusuke looked at each other, realizing they said it at the same time.  
  
"Another Yusuke. That's just great," Kuwabara sighed.  
  
Kagome got the conversation back on track by asking why they were there.  
  
"Koenma wanted to know if we could join you on your search for the jewel," Kurama replied.  
  
"Of course, that is if you can get through the well."  
  
"What?!? Hell no! They can't come! They would just get in my way," a cocky Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Oh shut up baka. Kagome said we could come," Yusuke yelled back.  
  
"Stay out of this ningen!"  
  
"Inuyasha, sit. They're coming. Get over it."  
  
He jumped back up. "No!"  
  
"Sit! Yes!"  
  
With that settled, they all (except Inu) walked towards the well house. Kagome broke off four pieces of the jewel and handed a shard to each detective.  
  
"What are these for?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I think you have to have part of the jewel to get through. One time I didn't have any jewel shards and I couldn't get through," Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay. Yusuke, you go first. Then Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Inuyasha and I will bring up the rear."  
  
"Right," Yusuke said as he prepared to go through the well. He jumped, half expecting to hit the ground. However, he was greeted by a blue light that took him through time and gently set him at the bottom of the well in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Who are you? And how did you get through the well?" a little voice piped up.  
  
Yusuke looked up to see a little head peering over the rim of the well. He thought back on Kagome's story and realized that this must be the kit, Shippou.  
  
"Hey, kid. Your name Shippou?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, she should be here any minute."  
  
Yusuke jumped out of the well and immediately Kuwabara appeared.  
  
"Aah! Help! I can't get out!"  
  
Yusuke looked into the well and sighed. "Just jump, moron."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
  
Shippou and Yusuke sweat dropped as Kuwabara hopped out of the well.  
  
"So are the others coming or what?" As if on cue, Kurama appeared. He gracefully leapt out of the well and informed the two humans that the others were coming.  
  
Hiei emerged from the well a few seconds later, followed closely by Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha bounded out of the well, leaving Kagome at the bottom (this is payback for the sits earlier).  
  
"Inuyasha you jerk!" Kagome started to curse and grabbed on to one of the vines to pull herself up. Suddenly the vines started to wrap gently around her waist and she immediately knew that Kurama was helping her. When she was finally lifted out of the well she walked over to Kurama and gave him a small hug and a "thanks". She didn't notice the blush that crept on to his cheeks  
  
"Okaa-san!" Kagome turned just as a ball of fur launched himself at his mother. "I missed you!"  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "I was only gone for three days Shippou-chan."  
  
"It seemed like forever though. Especially with Inuyasha picking on me."  
  
"Inuyasha was picking on you?" She looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking the other way with his arms crossed. "Inuyasha what did you do to Shippou?"  
  
Inuyasha refused to answer, so Shippou did. "He kept hitting me really hard on the head and calling me a stupid brat."  
  
Kagome glared daggers at Inuyasha's back. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" She then turned to the others. "Come on guys, I want to introduce you to Sango and Miroku."  
  
Everyone followed Kagome to the village where they were greeted by a man and a woman. The man had black hair tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head and violet eyes. He wore the robes of a Buddhist monk. The woman had raven hair tied back into a high ponytail and warm brown eyes. She had on a skintight black outfit and had a giant boomerang slung over her shoulder.  
  
The detectives watched as the woman ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Sango-chan...can't -pant- breathe..."  
  
"Heh, heh. Sorry Kagome-chan. But it's been so boring without you and the monk has been groping me more than usual. In the three days that you've been gone I've knocked him out sixty-three times."  
  
"Ah, my dear Sango. I can't help it. You're simply too beautiful," Miroku said while reaching a little lower than necessary.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango smacked Miroku and then knocked him unconscious with her Hiraikotsu. "So Kagome, who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh. The one in the green is Yusuke, in the blue is Kuwabara, in the pink is Kurama, and the one in the black is Hiei."  
  
"Are you sure we can trust them? I sense that two of them are demons."  
  
"Of course we can! Their job is to help protect the jewel."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say. I trust you Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha leapt into a tree to sulk and Miroku gained consciousness just as they were walking into Kaede's hut. He got up and followed suit. They all sat down and waited for the explanation they were sure Kagome would provide.  
  
"So I guess you guys want an explanation right?"  
  
Sango gave her friend an odd look. "What do you think Kagome?"  
  
~*~*After explanation~*~*  
  
"So do you want to start the search today or tomorrow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I believe we should leave tomorrow Kagome-sama. It's a little late to leave today. We'll stay in the village tonight and leave first thing in the morning," Miroku replied.  
  
"Okay. Hey Sango, want to go take a bath?"  
  
"Sure Kagome." She pointed to Miroku. "You will die if you are found within 100 yards of the hot springs. Understood?" He nodded dumbly.  
  
As they were walking out Kagome whispered to Kurama and Hiei, "Watch him, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Another wonderfully short chapter! Thanks to everyone who has actually bothered to read this far into the story! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Some Small Encounters

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Six- Some Small Encounters  
  
Kagome and Sango returned in a better mood then they were in before they left (Sango anyway). When they walked into the hut the sight that greeted them was rather... odd. Never had they seen anything quite like it. Miroku was completely wrapped in vines. Even without the use of his arms and legs he was trying with all his might to escape the confines of the hut to go spy on them. When he realized that they were back he sighed and settled down. Kurama released him and Miroku moved to a corner to pout.  
  
Kagome looked over at Hiei to see the fire apparition with amusement dancing in his blood red eyes. Kagome smiled at him and his face portrayed the shock that filled him. She scanned the rest of the hut and she found Yusuke and Kuwabara snickering in another corner. Shippou had fallen asleep next to Kirara.  
  
Sango broke the silence by asking, "Where are we all going to sleep? There's not enough room in here."  
  
"I'll sleep outside," Kagome volunteered.  
  
Hiei got up and walked outside without a word.  
  
"I guess that means he will too."  
  
Kagome got two blankets and went outside. Hiei was in a tree, as was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hiei, do you want a blanket?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome had expected that, but she though she would try. She sat down at the base of the tree and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep to the quiet (yet annoying) chirp of a cricket.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I watched as she sat down at the base of my tree to go to sleep. The moonlight poured through the trees and highlighted her pale features. Her midnight hair shined in the light of the full moon. She looked so peaceful.  
  
I closed my eyes when I heard a small whimper. Kagome's face changed to that of pain as she whined again.  
  
I jumped down and tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't wake up, but started to quietly cry.  
  
I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I started to sooth her as I had seen Yukina do to young, injured animals. I wrapped my arms around her small form and gently rocked her back and forth, while whispering reassurances in her ear. She slowly quieted down and I softly laid her back against the tree.  
  
I prepared to leap back on to my branch when I realized that she had a death grip on my shirt. I tried to pry her fingers off, but with no luck. I sat down next to her and decided to get some rest.  
  
~*~*the next morning (author's POV) ~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up to feel something warm all around her. "Huh? What the?" She was sitting on Hiei's lap (he's taller than her in this fic) and her face was buried in his neck. She could feel his arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. "Eep," she squeaked and quickly sat straight up.  
  
The movement caused Hiei to wake up, who looked immediately confused. He then noticed the position they were in and swiftly released her. She got off of him and he jumped into the tree. Kagome was blushing furiously and Hiei had a pink tint to his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, I-I'm going to go start breakfast," Kagome said, her face still red. (That rhymed! ^_^)  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him and entered Kaede's hut (BTW Kaede is in another village right now) to start breakfast. She giggled to herself when she saw Sango and Miroku. Sango had her face hidden in Miroku's chest and his arms were gently wrapped around her. His chin rested on the top of Sango's head. Kagome felt kind of sorry for Miroku. He wasn't doing anything wrong, but he was still going to get smacked really hard.  
  
Sango heard her giggles, but was reluctant to open her eyes. She felt something really warm up against her and around her waist. She snuggled further into the warmth, then realized where she was. Her eyes flew open and she pushed away from him. Her movements woke Miroku up at once.  
  
Sango was about to hit him when Kagome spoke up. "Sango, he didn't do anything wrong. You're just as guilty as he is. He couldn't have been the only one responsible for that position. His hands weren't in any inappropriate places, so let him be."  
  
"But Kagome! How can you say that! How do you know he didn't grope me?"  
  
"Knowing you Sango, you would have felt it and killed him. Considering he's still alive I'd say he didn't do anything wrong. Right Miroku?"  
  
Miroku nodded and said, "I apologize my dear Sango. It was an accident. It seems I'm drawn to you even as I sleep." He wrapped an arm around her and reached low.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. He was doing so well, too. She had continued making breakfast when she noticed Kurama was awake.  
  
"Good morning Kurama! Sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning. Yes I did sleep well." Then he looked over at Sango and Miroku. "Do they do this often?"  
  
"Yep. Everyday. Morning's usually the worst. Too bad Miroku has to be such a lecher. They make a good couple," Kagome said.  
  
Sango heard this and yelled, "WHAT?"  
  
Kagome grinned and said in a teasing voice, "You know it's true Sango-chan. You just don't want to admit it."  
  
Sango started sputtering and Kagome's grin widened. Shippou was now awake and decided to join in the fun. "Sango, why is your face all red? Is 'Kaa- san right?"  
  
The exterminator glared at the kit and said in a voice that promised death to anyone who contradicted her, "No she is not."  
  
"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself that Sango-chan."  
  
"You are so dead Kagome."  
  
"Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped up. She knew that look. It meant she was going to die. She promptly ran out of the hut with Sango on her heels. They started to yell at each other while running. The loud shouting woke up Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara got up to join Kurama and see what he was looking at. They both started laughing at they saw. The young miko was running for her life from the exterminator.  
  
"Sango-chan I'm sorry! I was only kidding!" She spotted Hiei in the same tree that he was in that morning, watching, his amusement clear on his face. "Hiei, help!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree. He grabbed Kagome's waist and leaped back onto his branch.  
  
Kagome gave him a heart stopping smile. "Thank you so much! She's scary when she's like this." Kagome looked down to see Sango at the base of the tree yelling up at her.  
  
"Kagome get down here so I can kill you!" The young miko stuck her tongue out at the slayer and said nothing else to her.  
  
"So, Hiei, why'd you help me?"  
  
He shrugged and said, "I don't know."  
  
Kagome looked down to see Sango still yelling at her. Kagome groaned and said, "Today's going to be a long one."  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Sorry for making Hiei so OOC. I think this new attitude suits him better for this story. Please review! 


	7. A Quick Detour

Ok peoples I have decided not to make the triangle between Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome. I'm taking Kurama out of it and putting Inuyasha in his place. I'm so sorry to all the Kurama fans, but I don't want to have to make Hiei and Kurama fight. I don't like it when that happens in other fics, so I'm not going to let it happen in mine. I'M SO SORRY! Please don't abandon me for this!  
  
Also, thanks to all my reviewers! I'll eventually get around to thanking you all individually, but for now this will have to do. I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
'blah'= Youko thinking blah= Kurama thinking  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Seven- A Quick Detour  
  
The group finally got Sango calmed down and they were trying to get Kagome out of the tree, but she refused. "How do I know she's really not pretending to be calm? I want proof!"  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. I was just mad. I'm fine now. So come on down," Sango reasoned.  
  
"I'm still not convinced!"  
  
"Feh, stupid wench." Inuyasha jumped on to the branch and grabbed her arm, ready to pull her down. He found a katana at his throat within the second and a fire apparition growling at him.  
  
"Release her halfbreed," Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Inuyasha immediately let her go and jumped down to the ground. Everyone asked him what happened (Hiei had jumped to a branch out of their sight when he "saved" Kagome).  
  
"Feh, stupid youkai. Wouldn't let me touch her." This statement shocked the hell out of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
'Seems the koorime(Sp?) has taken a liking to the miko.'  
  
Yes it seems so.  
  
'Perhaps we should encourage him some...'  
  
No. We'll let him handle it himself.  
  
'You're no fun.'  
  
Whatever. Kurama decided to then ignore the mischievous kitsune for what he hoped was the rest of the day.  
  
"I'm going to try and get her down," Kurama said. He walked up to the base of the tree and looked up. Even with his enhanced vision he could barely see them. He listened in to see if he could hear anything and was shocked to hear them carrying on a conversation. The normally quiet Hiei seemed quite talkative. Kurama smiled and walked back to the others and suggested they let Kagome and Hiei catch up later.  
  
"What! We need the wench to find jewel shards! She has to come!" our favorite inu hanyou yelled.  
  
"We're perfectly capable of walking. We can head out and she can point us in another direction when she catches up later," Kurama explained.  
  
"I agree with Kurama. It seems Kagome-sama needs a little more time to cool down after her run-in with Sango," agreed Miroku.  
  
"Feh, fine. The wench can stay here. But I don't think it's safe for her to stay here with that short guy."  
  
"Okay then. Let's move out. I'm betting Hiei heard our plans so there's no reason to tell them," Yusuke said.  
  
~*~*With Hiei and Kagome~*~*  
  
It had taken her a lot of persuading, but she had finally gotten Hiei to tell her a little about himself.  
  
"So your sister doesn't know that you're her brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you should tell her. I mean, from your story it sounds like she's a nice girl. I don't think she would care about your past crimes."  
  
Hiei was silent for a moment. Then, "Perhaps I'll tell her. But you have to come with me. It is your idea after all."  
  
Kagome smiled at him (she does that a lot, doesn't she?). "You want me to come with you?" He nodded. "Thank you. You just made me feel better than I have in a while. With all of Inuyasha's put-downs I was beginning to think I wasn't very well liked. Speaking of Inuyasha... Where'd he go?"  
  
"Everyone left ten minutes ago," he replied.  
  
"What? Why didn't they tell me?"  
  
"Kurama and the monk thought it best to let you calm down. We can easily catch up with their slow pace."  
  
"How easily?"  
  
"For a day at their current pace, I could probably reach the same point in 45 minutes."  
  
"So why don't we go see your sister now? I really want to meet her."  
  
"Fine." He grabbed her and dropped down out of the tree. As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off with Kagome I his arms.  
  
They arrived at the well in a few seconds and immediately jumped in. After being transported to their time, Hiei leaped out of the well and started to run towards Genkai's temple.  
  
They were there in a few minutes and Hiei put Kagome down right in front of Genkai. Her face had been flushed from the wind and she was giggling like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
"What brings you here Hiei? And who is this girl? I sense tremendous power coming from her," the old psychic said.  
  
Kagome bowed politely and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Kagome. And you must be Genkai-sama." Genkai nodded her head at her and she continued. "Hiei is here to talk to Yukina."  
  
Just as she said that, Yukina walked out. "Did somebody just say my name?"  
  
"Are you Yukina?" The ice apparition nodded. Kagome pushed Hiei forward and said, "Hiei wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, okay. But may I ask who you are?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Kagome. I came with Hiei so that I could meet you and Genkai-sama."  
  
Yukina smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you." She turned to Hiei and asked, "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Kagome, seeing that Hiei was uncomfortable, said, "I think he wants to speak with you in private."  
  
"Okay. Follow me. I know a place where we can talk in private." She started to walk away, but stopped when she noticed that Hiei wasn't following. "Are you coming?" Hiei nodded and grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
"Huh? Hiei, why'd you grab my arm?"  
  
"I told you already. You are coming with me."  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "Fine. I'll come. But I thought you only meant come with you to Genkai's temple." Still, she went with them.  
  
The two followed Yukina into a garden at the back of the temple. She turned to Hiei and Kagome and waited for one of them to speak.  
  
They were both quiet until Kagome got impatient. "Hiei, tell her now. We have to get back soon."  
  
So, Hiei told her everything.  
  
~*~*After explanations~*~*  
  
Yukina was about to cry because she was so happy. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Hiei remained silent, so Kagome answered for him. "He was worried that you would reject him. He thought that his past would make you hate him."  
  
Yukina turned to her brother and asked, "Is this true?"  
  
He stayed quiet, but nodded.  
  
"How could you think that? You're the only family I've got. How could I hate you?"  
  
Hiei looked at her, searching for any trace of a lie. He couldn't sense any lies in her words and was overwhelmed with pent up emotion.  
  
Kagome took this chance to slip away. She snuck back to the front of the temple, only to run into Genkai.  
  
"Kagome, I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Umm, okay."  
  
"Would you like me to train you so that you can become stronger?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up and she said, "Really? You'd be willing to train me?"  
  
"If you're willing to cooperate, then yes."  
  
"How long would the training take?"  
  
Genkai shrugged. "Depends on how hard you work. It took that slacker Yusuke six months to complete the first half of it. He still hasn't come back for the second half."  
  
"Six months, huh? I'll do it! It would be great to have some kind of power that I can actually control. Is it okay if I come back in a week for the training? I think that's probably the earliest I can get away from Inuyasha."  
  
"I like your attitude. I'll give you one week. If you're not back by then I'll not train you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Genkai-sama."  
  
Just then, Hiei and Yukina came around the corner. Kagome ran up and hugged Hiei, startling him to death. She pulled away and said happily, "Genkai-sama said she'd train me!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wow Hiei. Thanks for the support."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at he and she smiled. "I think we should be getting back now. Inuyasha is probably really mad by now. After all, he needs his 'shard detector' to find the jewel."  
  
"Goodbye you two. Come back soon," Yukina said.  
  
"Bye! I'll be back in a week," Kagome replied.  
  
Hiei picked her up and took off. They soon arrived at the shrine and jumped into the well. When they arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai, Hiei went directly to Kaede's hut and set Kagome down.  
  
Kagome sighed. "The easy part was deciding whether or not to accept the training. Now comes the hard part. How in the world am I going to convince Inuyasha to let me go?"  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. SCHOOL SUCKS!!! My teachers are so evil! 


	8. The Training Begins

I'm so horrible at this updating thing! Hell, I haven't even finished chapter three for The Love of a Fox and I'm already experiencing writer's block. Any help with it would be appreciated!  
  
Just so everyone knows, this chapter and all before it have happened after they rescued Yukina (duh) and before the Dark Tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them dammit! Why the hell am I required to say this every time?  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Eight- The Training Begins  
  
Kagome paced back and forth inside of Kaede's hut. "How am I going to convince him to let me stay and train?"  
  
"Don't give him a choice. Tell him you are going whether or not he wants you to," Hiei said.  
  
Kagome grinned. "You'll have to back me up on that. There's no way he'd let me go if I talked to him like that."  
  
"Fine. We need to go now." He stood and walked outside.  
  
"See you in a few days Kaede!" She ran out of the hut after Hiei. She found him waiting for her and jogged over to him. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Hn." He picked her up bridal style and took off in the direction that everyone else went in. In fifteen minutes they had caught up with the group (they had left a few hours ago. The trip to Genkai's took longer than it seemed). Hiei set her down and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks Hiei."  
  
"Where have you been wench?"  
  
She smiled evilly at him. "Inuyasha..." He flattened his ears, expecting what she said next. "SIT! My name is not wench! It's Kagome! Learn it and use it jerk!"  
  
Inuyasha let out a string of curses and eventually rose from his hole. "What was that for?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we've all known you for quite awhile and you still refuse to use our names. Why?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
Shippou hopped on her shoulder and said, "It's probably because he doesn't remember them. He's too stupid." Inuyasha lunged at him and he yelped and buried himself in Kagome's neck.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I'm going to give you some time to learn my name. In one week I'm going to leave for my time and stay there until I finish my training. It should take six months at the most. Oh, and Yusuke, you're coming too."  
  
"Huh, why?"  
  
"Genkai-sama says you need to finish the second half of your training."  
  
"Genkai? You mean grandma actually wants me to come back?"  
  
"Yes, and don't disrespect her," Kagome said.  
  
"Why should I go back there? I'm strong enough already. I don't need her help anymore."  
  
"Idiot, remember the Toguro brothers?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara and I killed them."  
  
"They are still alive."  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke's eyes all widened. Yusuke stuttered, "Th- that's impossible."  
  
"Toguro? Isn't that the guy that we ran into on our way back to the shrine? The one that said you were invited to some tournament thing?"  
  
Hiei nodded and Kurama said, "Was it the Dark Tournament?" Hiei nodded again. "He invited all of us then. As the guest team, I presume?"  
  
"Yep," Kagome chirped. "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"The Dark Tournament was started to satisfy the need for blood of most youkai. The fights are cutthroat and many won't stop until their opponent is dead in a puddle of their own blood. Sympathy means nothing once you enter the ring. The guest team has no choice but to show up," Kurama said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they fail to show up, then they and their families will be killed."  
  
Kagome gasped. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Kurama, we need to train. We can't stay here," Hiei said.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kagome. "I guess I'm coming with you to Genkai's."  
  
"Hey Hiei, didn't that Toguro guy say that you needed five fighters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, can I be your fifth fighter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But why?" He was about to answer her when she thrust out her lower lip in a pout. He faltered, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Your training won't be complete by the time the tournament starts."  
  
Inuyasha said, "There's no way I'm gonna let you put yourself in danger. We need you to find the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome angrily turned on him and said in a hurt voice, "Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened when he said, "Of course not Kagome. You're my friend. It's just that we really do need you to find the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Okay. And do you really mean that I'm your friend?" He nodded and gave her a rare smile. "Now back to our previous topic. Why do I need to be fully trained? Won't part of the training be enough? It's not like you guys would let me fight the strong opponents anyway."  
  
To keep an argument from breaking out, Kurama said, "We should ask Koenma what he thinks about the situation." Everyone else agreed. "We'll go talk to him while you and Yusuke are training with Genkai. If he thinks it's a bad idea, then there's no arguing. Agreed?"  
  
"Fine. I won't argue if he says I can't fight. But, I still get to go to the tournament to watch."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Six days later  
  
Everyone stood near the well and waited for Kagome and the reikai tantei to depart. Shippou started to cry and said, "I don't want you to leave for that long 'Kaa-san! I'll miss you too much!"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened and she said, "How about you come with me? If Genkai-sama says you can't stay while I train, then you can stay at the shrine. How's that?"  
  
Shippou gladly agreed and jumped onto her shoulder. They said goodbye to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and then jumped into the well.  
  
They climbed out of the well and walked into the house to prepare for the stay at Genkai's. Meanwhile, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were taken to Reikai by Botan, who was appeared at the shrine shortly after they did. Hiei stayed behind to take Kagome and Shippou to Genkai's.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"We're ready to go now Hiei," Kagome said, looking up at the koorime that was sitting in the Goshinboku.  
  
"Finally." He hopped down from his branch and slung her backpack over one shoulder. Shippou jumped onto the other shoulder while Hiei picked Kagome up.  
  
"Hold on tight Shippou-chan. Hiei's a lot faster than Inuyasha." As she finished her warning, which left Hiei smirking, they took off. When they arrived at Genkai's temple, they found the psychic waiting for them.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to show up Kagome. I see the slacker didn't."  
  
"Yusuke needed to report to Koenma. He said he'll be here as soon as he can," Kagome said.  
  
Genkai nodded. "In the meantime you'll start your training. Hiei can put your stuff in an empty room. Then Yukina wants to see him. That kit can watch you train."  
  
She led them to a large, empty room that was void of any form of decoration. She turned to Kagome and said, "You just entered hell."  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one. It's summer vacation and I'm now lazier (is that a word?) than usual. My brain decided to take its vacation during the time I need it most. So, you probably won't be seeing any good (better anyways) chapters until school starts again in August. Until then, I hope you don't abandon me.  
  
Please review! Even you people that are as lazy as me! Push that little button at the bottom of the page! 


	9. Training Is Easy!

I updated! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or YuYu.  
  
Confused Hearts  
By Sesshieluver89  
  
Chapter Nine- Training Is Easy!  
  
"Kagome, we'll start your training with the same exercises that Yusuke did in his training," Genkai said while leading Kagome across the room to a large needle. "First, you need to learn how to focus your energy." She taught Kagome how to shoot something similar to the Spirit Gun, except with miko energy. "Now that you can focus your power, you'll have to use it to levitate your body over this needle until you can completely control how much energy you put out."  
  
Kagome started to hover over the needle, and almost immediately had her energy under complete control. "What happens if I fall?"  
  
"No need to worry about that Kagome. You're done with this exercise." Kagome floated a little higher and then did a flip in midair to land on her feet in front of Genkai. "That was fast Kagome. If you do everything that fast then you'll complete the training in no time."  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Hey, grandma!"  
  
Genkai didn't turn from Kagome's training as she said, "It's about time you showed up dimwit."  
  
"I've been arguing Kagome's case. Koenma wasn't gonna let her fight. But, I managed to get her on the team," Yusuke said.  
  
Kagome, who had been meditating, looked up at Yusuke and smiled. "I really get to fight?" He nodded. She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much Yusuke!"  
  
"Why were you meditating? That was never part of my training."  
  
"Kagome has already finished the training that took you six months to complete," Genkai said. "Tomorrow you two will start training together. Though I'm sure that Kagome could easily surpass you."  
  
Shippou started laughing and Yusuke glared at him. Then they heard a giggle and turned to see Yukina muffling her laughter and Hiei smirking.  
  
"Are all of you people against me?" Yusuke stomped out of the room and went to find a place to sleep.  
  
"Hiei, did you hear Koenma's answer?" Hiei shook his head and Kagome grinned. In a singsong voice she said, "He said I can fight."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. "No."  
  
Kagome lost her smirk and she said, "What do you mean 'no?' We had a deal. Everyone else has agreed to it. I'm fighting."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" She turned angrily away and picked Shippou up. "Come on Shippou-chan, let's get to bed."  
  
Yukina looked worried when she said, "Maybe you should apologize to her Hiei. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that mad before. Especially since she was so happy before about being allowed to fight."  
  
"Hn." He disappeared and reappeared in front of the door to Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome sensed him, but didn't say anything. She was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Hiei walked in and struggled to find the words to form an apology. "Come to try and control my life some more, Hiei?"  
  
"No. I'm here to apologize."  
  
Kagome nearly fell off of the window sill. "You're apologizing?" He nodded, clearly uncomfortable. She smiled at him. "Thanks Hiei." She got up and gave him a hug. He blushed lightly and she got an idea. "Hey Hiei..." He gave her a questioning look and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. His face turned bright red and she laughed.  
  
"Hn. You are such a child."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Fine. You win."  
  
"Good." He smirked and dove in for a kiss, leaving Kagome blushing. He snorted and she glared at him.  
  
"Jerk. I'm going to bed. Where are you going to sleep?" He moved and sat on the window sill. "Okay. I guess that works. Although I would have liked it if you had asked me first. Goodnight, jerk."  
  
A month later  
  
Kagome had finished her training a week before Yusuke, who had been struggling (she went a little slower so that she didn't make him look that bad). She meditated everyday and made sure to practice her archery. Hiei had taught her how to use a sword and she also practiced her technique daily after her archery. She and Hiei were sparring and Kagome somehow gained an advantage. She pushed Hiei back and knocked him off his feet. He stared up at her in shock and she smiled. "I won!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aww... Hiei's pouting," she taunted. He glared up at he and se stuck out her tongue. He got an evil smirk on his face and grabbed her tongue.  
  
"Ha. I win."  
  
With her tongue still stuck out she said, "Leggo!" He released her tongue and jumped into a tree. She frowned up at him and said, "Jerk. You're sleeping outside tonight."  
  
He was about to respond when Yusuke walked out of the temple. He stretched and said, "Finally done."  
  
"It's about time Yusuke. You took forever."  
  
"Did not. I only took a month."  
  
"Whatever. When are we going to get my friends?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I'm too tired to go today. Besides, we've still got a week before the tournament."  
  
"Yeah, but I've got to take them all shopping for modern clothes. Sango must learn the joy of shopping!"  
  
"Why do girls like shopping so much? I think it sucks." (a/n I hate shopping! Unless it's for books.)  
  
"I don't know. We just do." Then she remembered she was supposed to be yelling at Hiei. "You know, you interrupted something Yusuke." She turned back to Hiei. "Hey Jerk! Get down here! I think I need more target practice!"  
  
"What did he do? It had to be pretty bad for you to use him for target practice. You usually use me," Yusuke said.  
  
"He was mad because I won our sparring match, so he decided to grab my tongue so I couldn't talk." Yusuke started laughing and she glared at him. "It's not funny! How would you like it if I did it to you?" He clamped his hand over his mouth and she said, "That's what I thought."  
  
Shippou, who had been asleep on the roof, walked up to Kagome and tugged on her pant leg. "I'm hungry 'Kaa-san." As if in agreement, his stomach rumbled. "After we eat, will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure." All anger forgotten, Kagome took her kit to get some lunch, leaving two relieved males behind.  
  
Next day  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Shippou, and Kagome had gone back to the shrine and were currently sitting in Kagome's living room. "Okay guys, who's going back with me? Whoever's left has to stay with Shippou." Yusuke quickly volunteered and Kagome turned to Hiei. "You had better take care of him. If he's hurt, you'll be sorry. I might even give you a necklace like Inuyasha's."  
  
"Hn." He didn't seem worried, but in reality he was nervous. The kit was going to drive him crazy and he couldn't hurt him.  
  
"Good. We'll be back in a bit."  
  
She and Yusuke walked outside to the well and jumped in. When they arrived in the feudal era they leapt out of the well and ran towards the village. Sango and Miroku were there to greet them and wee ready to go.  
  
"Where's the mutt?"  
  
"Yusuke! Don't call him a mutt! For your information, Inuyasha is of noble blood," Kagome said in her friend's defense.  
  
"Fine, but where is he?"  
  
"Yusuke, why don't you look up?"  
  
He looked up to see Inuyasha looking lazily down at him.  
  
"Well then, can we go? I want to get the shopping over with," Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" They nodded. "So, let's g-"  
  
Kagome was interrupted by someone yelling her name. A whirlwind of dust suddenly appeared and Inuyasha growled. When the dust died down, Kouga appeared.  
  
Yusuke looked at him, sizing him up, and then asked, "Who the hell is that?"  
  
He caught Kouga's attention and the wolf noticed that Kagome's scent was all over Yusuke. He growled and asked, "Why is my woman's scent all over you?"  
  
"Your woman? Who?" He then realized that he was talking about Kagome. "She's not your woman! She's Hiei's!"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened and Kouga and Inuyasha growled. But it was Kagome that said, "What the hell?!? I'm not Hiei's! I'm not going to even consider him a friend until he apologizes to me!" The two youkai (well, one hanyou) grinned.  
  
"What does he have to apologize for?"  
  
"For the incident yesterday, of course."  
  
"Come on Kagome. It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it was. Do you know how hard it is to yell at someone if they're doing that to your tongue?" Considering he direction the conversation was going, everyone thought that the two had made out. Sango decided to make sure by asking Kagome if it was true. Kagome blushed and said, "Are you crazy? I had stuck my tongue out at him and he took the opportunity for revenge. He grabbed my tongue and started gloating, the jerk."  
  
"Can we go now? I'm getting bored," Yusuke said.  
  
Kouga, curious, asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
Inuyasha, not wanting him to know, said, "None of your business. So why don't you leave before I shove Tetsusaiga down your throat."  
  
Kouga ignored him and looked to Kagome for an answer. She sighed and said, "We're going to my home for a while. Yusuke and I are entered in a tournament that we have to go to."  
  
He seemed interested and asked, "Can I go?"  
  
"What about your pack, Kouga? If you want to go, you have to tell them where you're going. You also need to put someone in charge while you're gone."  
  
Suddenly, he howled, scaring the shit out of everyone. When he stopped he grinned and said, "Done."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told them I was going with you and to not try and find me. I put Ginta in charge."  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Another one done. You know, I just wish I could imagine a chapter and it would magically appear on the computer. I hate typing! The keys to my sister's computer have to be pushed so hard! Half of the time the letters don't appear. I wish I still had my computer! TT  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Confused Hearts! Tune in next time for the beginning of the Dark Tournament! I think...  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	10. A Day of Shopping

It's been a while, huh people? I kept forgetting to update this story! Oops. Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter!

Oh, and this chapter is not the start of the Dark Tournament like I said it would be. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu!

Confused Hearts

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Ten- A Day of Shopping

When they all arrived in Kagome's time, they walked into the house to find a soaking wet Hiei standing in the middle of the living room. He turned angrily to Kagome and said, "I hate you."

Kagome smiled at him. "Uh huh. Sure Hiei. Now where is he?"

"Hn." He pointed to the locked closet. They all heard someone knocking on the door and yelling.

Kagome's eyes widened for a millisecond and then narrowed angrily at Hiei. "You locked him in a closet!?! How dare you?" She ran and opened the closet and Shippou immediately tackled her. With that done, she turned back to Hiei. She set Shippou down and moved toward the now terrified koorime. "Hiei, you are so dead." His eyes widened and he suddenly disappeared. Kagome looked surprised for a second before yelling, "Hiei! Get your demon butt back here!"

Yusuke laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm down Kagome. He didn't hurt Shippou. And the kid probably deserved it. There had to be some reason for Hiei being wet."

Kagome sighed. "You're right. I should have seen it before." She turned to the kit. "Shippou-chan, what did you do to Hiei?"

"I just poured a bucket of cold water on him."

Kagome sighed again. She walked outside and found Hiei sitting in the Goshinboku. "Hiei?" He just turned his head way from her, not saying anything. "Hiei, I wanted to apologize. I can't blame you for locking him in the closet. If he had done that to me, I probably would to." Hiei turned back to her and nodded. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes." He grinned at her and said, "But if you ever leave me alone with him again I will not guarantee his safety."

Kagome nodded. "Right. Well, come on. We have to get everyone else and go shopping."

"Why do I have to go?" Kagome pouted at him and he sighed. "I'll go. But, you have to stop doing that."

"Deal." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. When they stepped into the living room, they noticed Inuyasha and Kouga were about to start fighting. "Don't even think about fighting in my house." Both of them turned at her voice and their eyes immediately flew to the linked hands of Kagome and Hiei.

At the same time, they both yelled, "What the hell? Get away from Kagome!"

Kagome cocked her head at them and asked, "Huh? What are you tal- Oh!" She immediately dropped Hiei's hand and blushed.

Hiei glared at the two and crossed his arms. "Who is he?"

"This is Kouga. Now, come on you guys, we have to go shopping. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga, you guys will have to borrow some of my father's old clothes. Sango, you can borrow some of mine. Follow me."

Kagome led them up the stairs and stopped at the top. "Sango-chan, that's my room. You can go and pick out some clothes. I'll be there in a minute. I have to help these guys first." Sango nodded and walked into Kagome's room. Kagome continued walking until they reached a locked door. Kagome reached up to the top of the door frame and ran her hand along it until she found a key. Before she unlocked the door she said, "You guys are not to touch anything. Everything in this room belonged to my father. When he died, my mom put everything in this room. She knows where every single item is in there. If anything is broken or missing, she will know and it will be your death. This is your only warning."

The three gulped and followed Kagome in the room. She led them to the back wall where the closet was. She opened it and inside was all of her father's clothes. She looked through them and grabbed three shirts, three pairs of pants, and everything else the guys would need. She told them to take turns changing in the bathroom while she helped Sango. She left them in the hall and walked into her room to find Sango looking through her closet.

"Have you found anything yet, Sango-chan?"

Sango looked up and shook her head. "I would prefer to wear pants, but you're shorter than me, so the pants are too."

Kagome nodded in understanding and then smiled. "Hold on a sec, I've got a pair of pants around here somewhere that were too big for me. Those might fit you." She rummaged around in the closet before pulling out a pair of steel grey pants. "Why don't you go try these on while I find you a shirt." Sango went into Kagome's bathroom to change. Kagome quickly found a hunter green shirt and slipped it through the bathroom door to her friend. A few minutes later, Sango emerged and Kagome whistled. "You look excellent in that, Sango-chan!" She turned to her open window. "What do you think Hiei?"

Sango looked over at the window to see Hiei sitting in the tree and looking her over. "She looks nice," he said. (he didn't want to make Kagome mad by insulting her friend)

"Wow, Sango-chan. Hiei complimented you. I think that's a first. You should feel proud that you've been complimented by the biggest ego maniac in the world." She then checked her watch and said, "We'll leave after I change real quick."

Kagome grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said, "It's Only Funny Until Somebody Gets Hurt, Then It's Hilarious." She went to change and came out a few minutes later. "Umm, Sango-chan? I don't think I have any shoes that will fit you."

"That's okay. I can wear the boots that I wear with my exterminating outfit."

Kagome nodded. "Well, come on you two. Let's get the others."

>>>Twenty minutes later. At the mall>>>

"Okay, so who's gonna go with who?" Kagome looked around at all of the people in the group and suggested, "How about Sango, Shippou, and Hiei come with me and Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku go with Yusuke. How's that?" Everyone but Kouga and Inuyasha were okay with it, so the two were ignored and went off with Yusuke. "So, you want pants right, Sango-chan? No skirts or shorts?"

"I'll get maybe one or two skirts just for the experience of wearing them, alright?"

"Yes! Go Sango!" Kagome smiled happily and led Sango to several stores. They both got a bunch of clothes and then they all went to get some ice cream. After all four of them finished they went to a few stores for Shippou where he bought a few outfits. When they were done with him, Kagome realized that she needed some clothes to fight in during the tournament. "Hey Hiei, do you know where I can get some clothes to fight in?"

He nodded and said, "I know a place, but it's in Makai."

"Can you take me there later this afternoon?"

He shrugged and said, "If you want."

She gave him a hug and chirped, "Thanks Hiei!"

They continued walking around the mall until they met up with the others and then decided to go home. When they got back to the shrine, they noticed that Houjo was talking to Kagome's grandpa in the middle of the grounds. Kagome told everyone to sneak into the house while she took care of the problem. She walked up to the two and said, "Hey, Houjo! What are you doing here?"

The brown haired boy turned to her and smiled. "Hello Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"Great! I felt really good today for some reason so I just got back from the mall!" She held up her bags to prove her point. "So, what are you doing here again? I didn't hear your answer the first time."

"That's because I forgot to give it. Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie on Saturday."

"Sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip. I'll be gone for a month at the most." Suddenly she felt Hiei exit the house. "Besides, I don't think my boyfriend would be happy if I went out with you."

His smile disappeared. "Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Kagome nodded and pointed Hiei out, who was now sitting in the tree next to her room. "How did he get in the tree?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he climbed out my window." Hiei looked over at her and rolled his eyes. He jumped down from his branch, much to the shock of Houjo, and started walking towards them.

"How in the world did he manage to land on his feet after a drop of that height?"

He was ignored as Hiei walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Who is this, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him and said, "This is a friend from school. Houjo meet Hiei. Hiei meet Houjo."

They nodded to each other and Houjo said, "It's nice to meet you. You're very lucky to have a girl like Kagome by your side. Well, I had better go now. Bye." He walked down the steps and when she was sure he was gone, Kagome sighed in relief.

"I'm finally rid of him." She looked down at her waist, where Hiei's arms still were and blushed. "You can let go now Hiei. Oh, and thanks for playing along."

He released her and said, "Hn. Are you ready to go to the Makai?"

"Yep. Did you tell anyone where we were going?" He shook his head. "Then I'll be right back. I have to tell them so they don't destroy half the city looking for me." She ran into the house and was out a few seconds later. "Okay, let's go." Right when they were about to leave, Inuyasha burst out of the house.

"Wench, I'm going with you!"

Kagome sighed. "Hiei, I it alright if he comes?"

"Hn."

"Thanks." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Come on then Inuyasha. We don't have all day!"

He walked up to them and Hiei opened a portal to Makai. They all stepped through and appeared in a room full of weapons. "Holy shit! Where the hell are we?"

A voice from behind them said, "You are in my shop. Hiei I have your swords ready, by the way."

Everyone turned around to find the owner of the voice and Kagome gasped when she realized who it was. "Totousai!" (is that how you spell his name?)

"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome I haven't seen you two in centuries," the old man said.

Hiei walked up to the counter and Totousai reached on a rack behind him and picked up two swords. He handed them to Hiei and asked, "Why did you need that new sword?" Hiei didn't answer, but instead tossed the sword at Kagome. "Ah, I see." Turning to Inuyasha he said, "Let me see the Tetsusaiga."

Inuyasha threw it to him and Totousai inspected it. "So, how is it, old man?"

"You could take better care of it. It's got nicks all over the blade."

"Kagome, hurry up and get some clothes. We've got to get back soon," Hiei said.

Kagome looked around and chose a few outfits. She was about to pay for them when Totousai told her she could have them. "Thanks Totousai!" They said their goodbyes and then left. They went back to Kagome's house and went to sleep, ready for the tournament that they would leave for in a few days.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay, crappy ending. I wrote this a few minutes before going on the internet, so I had limited time to think. But, oh well. It's done. Review please!


	11. Start of the Tournament

Hello! I just learned that hurricanes can be kinda cool. Because of Hurricane Charley's damage, we got a six day break from school. And I got a new computer!

Oh, let's pretend that they didn't have to go on the boat with the evil pirate guy. I'm going to let them go to the island on their own, so that we don't have to do the preliminaries.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. So you can't sue me. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Confused Hearts

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Eleven- Start of the Tournament

About a week later. First day of the tournament

"Everyone ready to go?" Kagome stood in the middle of her living room with a small bag slung over her shoulder, looking at all of her friends, who were half asleep in various places in the room. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou groaned.

"Kagome-chan, it's too early! Why do we have to leave right now?"

"Because we should have been there last night! The first match starts in a few hours!"

"So?"

"Sango-chan, we are fighting in that match. So get up." Kagome walked over to her friend and poked her a few times.

Sango whined and swatted Kagome's hand away. "I'm awake, you know. You don't need to poke me." She stood up and stretched. "Alright, let's get going." She pulled Miroku off his butt and he groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't we leave last night? We could have slept in if we had," he complained.

Kagome grinned at him. "If I recall, it was your fault we couldn't leave. You had to go and grope Keiko. You should have known that Yusuke would be pissed. And you definitely should have known that you'd be sore after he punched you. Besides, you need to toughen up. We slept pretty late. It's four a.m. after all."

"You call that late?! What time have you been waking up lately, Kagome-sama?"

"Two o'clock. Why?" There was no time to receive an answer as Miroku fainted. Kagome giggled and nudged him with her foot. "He's such a baby. Well, we can take this opportunity to leave. Sango-chan, let's put him on Kirara." Everyone walked outside and Kirara transformed into her larger form. Sango got on her and she and Kagome hefted Miroku on behind her. When that was done, Kagome turned back to everyone else. "Kouga, Inuyasha, you guys try to keep up. For some reason, I have a feeling that Hiei is gonna try to make you fall behind."

"Hn. It's not my fault they're slow."

Before a fight could break out, he picked up Kagome and let Shippou hop on his shoulder before taking off. Everyone was shocked and in a daze before realizing that they had to follow Hiei. Inuyasha and Kouga cursed his speed before following after him.

An hour later

They were all at the hotel and were getting settled in, when someone approached Kagome from behind. Her muscles tensed, ready for an attack, but none came. She turned around and sighed in relief. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were standing there and she smiled at them. "Hey guys! About time you showed up!"

"Well excuse us. We don't have an extremely fast fire apparition to tag along with. We had to take a boat," Yusuke said.

"Poor Yusuke. Does the baby want a bottle?" Kagome cooed. His eyes narrowed and she laughed. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Kagome, you're lucky I like you. Otherwise, you'd be in the hospital, possibly dead."

"Yeah right Yusuke. You don't have the strength to back up your claims. I'm stronger than you. Always have been, always will be." She stuck her tongue out at him and Yusuke decided to take a page out of Hiei's book. He grabbed her tongue and her eyes widened. "Dammit! Leggo Yusuke!"

He did and then smirked at her. "Did that seem familiar to you, Kagome?"

She glared at him, and said in a deadly calm voice that could have rivaled Sesshoumaru's, "Run."

He lost his smirk and dashed out the door and took the stairs three at a time. Kagome was close on his tail as he reached the hotel's lobby. All heads turned in their direction and watched as Yusuke ran out the front doors with Kagome close behind. "Come back here Yusuke!"

Every demon outside turned to them to see the 'great' Yusuke Urameshi running from a seemingly weak little girl and pleading for his life at the same time. "Kagome, I'm sorry! Just let me go! I don't deserve to die!"

"Yes you do! How dare you do that to me?! If I don't let Hiei, then I sure as hell won't let you!" All eyes kept following them until Kagome ran into someone. She ended up on the ground, muttering apologies. "I'm so sorry! I should have been paying closer attention." She was looking at the ground, holding her head, so she didn't see the demon she ran in to.

"Yes, you should have been. Of course, you have always been clumsy."

She looked up and her eyes widened in fear and shock. "Se-Sesshoumaru!" She scuttled backwards and stared up at him. She was about to call for Inuyasha when he held his hand out to help her out. "Huh?" She gave him a confused look, but grabbed his hand anyway. "Umm, how come you haven't tried to kill me yet?"

"I have no need to kill you. There is no need to hold a grudge for five centuries." He eyed her. "How are you still alive?"

"Heh, heh. Long story. I'll tell you later f you want to hear it. So, do you still hate Inuyasha? And are you still after the Tetsusaiga?"

"No. I have accepted the fact that the sword was never meant to be mine."

Kagome kept asking him questions, much to the surprise of the demons watching. They all whispered amongst themselves, talking of the human wench who dared to speak to Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome and Sesshoumaru heard them and Kagome glared. "Will you all shut up? If you don't want me talking to him just say so, and I'll leave!"

A few of the lower class demons were quick to tell her to leave, and she was about to, but Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I told them I'd leave, so I am."

"You will not. If I wish to speak to you, I will not let any lower classes tell me to do otherwise." He turned to those who urged her to leave. "Is that understood?"

"I have to leave anyway, Sesshoumaru-sama. I still have to kill Yusuke before our match begins."

"You are fighting?" She nodded. "I presumed you were here merely to watch."

"Nope. I thought it might do me some good to fight." She spotted Yusuke out of the corner of her eye and whipped her head around. "Yusuke! Get over here!" He froze like a deer caught in headlights, and then sprinted back toward the hotel. Kagome cursed under her breath, and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I've got to go catch him before he locks himself in a room to get away from me." She gave him a quick bow before running after Yusuke. She easily caught up to him this time around, so she tackled him to the ground. Once he was down, she sent her elbow into his gut and her fist into the side of his head. "That's a very small taste of what I'll do to you if you ever do that again." She stood up and walked away, leaving Yusuke on the ground unconscious.

A little while later. At the stadium

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto! I'll be your cute host for this year's tournament, and it's going to be a messy one! For those in the first few rows, raincoats are available!" The female kitsune's ears and tail twitched in anticipation of the bloody fights to come. The audience started to yell and chant for the competitors as Koto continued. "Now here's the introduction you boys have been waiting for! Team Rokuyukai!" She motioned with her arm to one of the entrances as the team walked out, with Rinku leading. "And now for this year's guests! Team Urameshi!" The audience started to boo and yell at the team as they appeared, specifically Yusuke (who had yet to regain consciousness) and the 'traitors' (Kurama and Hiei) with him.

As Kagome emerged, all yelling stopped to be replaced by whispers. She was hoping her teammates wouldn't notice, but they did. Hiei walked over to her, "Why are they whispering about you and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Uh, I was talking to him earlier and I think it insulted some of them because I'm supposed to be some lowly human." Suddenly Inuyasha landed beside her and asked her the same thing. He left as soon as she gave the answer, so that he could tell Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kouga.

Koto's voice interrupted any further conversation as she said, "Excuse me, but audience members are not allowed in this area. So if you could keep all dogs on a leash…"

"Shut up and get on with the announcements. Your job is not to tell me how to handle my acquaintances. If you feel it is, then I suggest you learn how to do a better job of it," Kagome said coldly.

"Listen here human, it says in the rules that audience members are not allowed in this particular area."

"Then that's what you need to say. Cut the shit about keeping all dogs on leashes. You know, you probably just insulted Sesshoumaru-sama."

Koto started to look nervous and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're telling me you didn't know? Sesshoumaru-sama is an inu youkai." Koto's tail twitched nervously. "So, by insulting his half-brother, who shares his father's blood, you are indirectly insulting him."

"Half-brother?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly landed next to Kagome. "Yes. Inuyasha is my half-brother. And I would suggest you refrain from insulting my family if you value your life."

Koto gulped and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes sir!" Sesshoumaru left and Koto sighed in relief. "Now, both teams into the arena! As always, the terms of fighting for each match can be decided by the leaders of the two teams. Of course, if the leaders can't agree, we'll default to one-on-one fights, determining the winning team by the most individual wins. Make sense?"

Kuwabara said, "Uh, not exactly, miss. Our team leader's still unconscious!"

"Well then, Kagome will have to be the one to do it," Kurama said.

"What?! How come she gets to do it?"

"Because, you idiot, I was the one who knocked him out. Besides, I'm a way better leader than you'll ever be," Kagome explained. She walked forward to meet Zeru and stopped just in front of him.

"I don't care how we play this fight. It's not going to make a difference in the end. Just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory," Zeru said.

"Ha, you wish. But since you don't care, I say one-on-one."

"Sounds like an agreement! We're looking at one-on-one!" Koto yelled into the microphone.

As the teams were walking out of the arena, Zeru stopped and sent a burst of fire towards Team Urameshi, trying to see if Yusuke would be pulled back into consciousness. His efforts were wasted, because Yusuke stayed oblivious to the commotion Zeru caused. Kagome looked back to the show off and her eyes flashed bright just before she extinguished the flames with her power. Zeru's face showed none of his shock, but his mind was racing a mile a minute, wondering how she did that. With the flames gone, both teams continued on to their spots on the grass.

Koto's head popped up as she looked over the side of the arena and said, "Well, people, the flames are out! I notice everybody's pretty quiet after that outburst. But remember that's half the fun!" Suddenly she turned serious. "Now send out your fighters, teams!"

From Team Rokuyukai, Rinku stepped forward and said, "I'll go first!"

From Team Urameshi, Kuwabara walked into the ring. "Yeah, that little brat is definitely mine!"

All the demons in the audience started to cheer for Rinku, yelling stuff like, "Go on kid! Make that trashy human suffer!"

Both fighters walked to the middle of the ring and stood in front of each other while Rinku complained about being stuck with the weak one. "No limits have been set besides one-on-one! You're free to use any weapons or techniques you want! First person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser!" A buzzer sounded. "Now begin!"

Guess what? This chapter is longer than the last one by 126 words! Yay! Review please!


	12. An Explanation For Fluffy!

I am such an idiot! I was reading over all of my other chapters and I found so many huge mistakes! I'm not talking about missing a letter in a word either, even though there are a lot of those. I'm talking about the fact that Hiei was introduced to the Inuyasha group twice. TWICE! But, I fixed that so that he's only introduced to Kouga in chapter ten. Also, in chapter ten, I said that they would leave for the tournament the next day, but in chapter eleven I said that it was a week later that they were leaving. But I fixed that too. I made it say that they would leave in a few days, and I made chapter eleven correspond to that. But still… How could I have missed that?! Why didn't you people say anything?! Now I feel so stupid!!! Dammit! I hate feeling stupid!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Yu Yu!

Confused Hearts

By Sesshieluver89

Chapter Twelve- An Explanation For Fluffy!

The fight between Kuwabara and Rinku ended pretty quickly, with Rinku being the winner. Kurama stepped into the ring next, against Roto. Roto was foolish enough to threaten Kurama's human mother and the fight ended with the idiotic youkai being killed by one of Kurama's plants. Hiei was up next against Zeru, who was killed by Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

After seeing the strength of Hiei's dragon, the remaining two fighters for Team Rokuyukai started to flee for their pathetic little lives. When they reached the tunnel leading to the exit, a loud commotion was heard and then a tall figure emerged. The drunken man walked on wobbly legs up to the arena and everyone soon found out that he was the actual leader of the team but sucked at "Rock-Paper-Scissors." But now that the other team members were dead, he could fight.

Kagome was about to step forward to fight the huge guy with the Mohawk, but the now-conscious Yusuke beat her to it. He and Chu (for the oblivious people: Chu is the drunk Mohawk guy) started fighting and it soon became obvious that they were pretty evenly matched. In the end, the two had a fist fight with their heels up against some knives. Considering Yusuke has the hardest head in the world, he was able to take the beating better and won.

"Well, that was interesting," Kagome said with wide eyes. "I now know how Yusuke was able to live through my beatings. If he can stand Chu's punches, then mine must feel like little slaps."

Meanwhile Koto was making the announcement that was already evident to everyone else. "The winner of the first match is Team Urameshi!"

Kagome snorted. "Well, duh."

Koto glared at her. "You trying to start something, human? 'Cause I'll take you on any time."

"You wouldn't stand a chance. I could beat you in no time."

Kurama laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Perhaps it is not the best time to kill the announcer. She still has a job to do."

"Hn. Why'd you stop her, fox? It would have been interesting," Hiei said, angry that his entertainment was no more.

"Whether we like her or not, Koto is protected by the tournament committee. If we kill her, there is a chance that our friends and family may be harmed."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be too hard to kill the committee," Kagome pointed out.

Kurama sighed and said, "Fine. Fight her if you really want to."

Kagome smirked and turned to face Koto. She cracked her knuckles and asked, "Ready?"

Koto fidgeted nervously and said, "Maybe another time, human."

Kagome and Yusuke laughed and Yusuke said, "She's scared of you Kagome!"

Kurama just shook his head. "Perhaps we should go back to the hotel."

Everyone agreed and they started to head back. They met up with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kirara, and Shippou outside of the stadium and Shippou immediately jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Why didn't that lady want to fight you, 'Kaa-san?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm not entirely sure, Shippou-chan. But I think she was scared."

The rest of them, besides Kurama, just grinned. They finished the walk to the hotel and then decided to get some lunch. After lunch, Shippou yawned loudly.

"Come on, Shippou-chan. Let's get you up to the room so you can take a nap." She picked him up and walked to the team's room. After tucking him into her bed, she gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now get some rest, Shippou-chan. You'll probably need it if we're going to be here for a while."

He yawned and quickly fell asleep. Kagome smiled at his sleeping form and stood to leave the room. She joined her friends in the living room, and many of them were quick to reprimand her for trying to pick a fight with Koto.

"Kagome-sama, I don't think that it was wise to make enemies so early on in the tournament," Miroku said.

"Yeah, Kagome-chan. You really shouldn't have tried to fight her, although it would have been funny to see you beat her into the ground," Sango said with a grin plastered on her face.

Any further discussion of the topic was interrupted by a knock. Kagome jumped up to answer the door, but Yusuke beat her to it. After flinging open the door, the idiotic detective came face to face with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt just in case, but Kagome just smiled up at the Taiyoukai.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama. What brings you here?"

"You said that you would explain to me how you are still alive."

"Oh yeah. I remember that now." Kagome smiled at him again. "So you want that explanation now, huh?"

He nodded. "I would also like to request that you join me in my private suite. I do not wish for any interruptions."

"Sure." She hopped up from her position on the floor and moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "If Shippou wakes up, tell him where I went. But I should be back by then."

Everyone nodded and Kagome walked out the door with Sesshoumaru.

"So, you think that he'll be able to tolerate her for more than five minutes?"

"No way in hell."

>>>With Sess and Kag in his suite>>>

"So do you know any of my story, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No, and call me Sesshoumaru. You became my equal long ago. There is no reason for you to call me Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome was shocked into silence for a moment before saying, "Well I never thought I'd hear that from you. But I'm honored to be considered your equal. Now, I guess I need to start my story from the beginning for you to understand it."

He nodded. "Take as much time as you need for a proper explanation."

"Okay, I suppose I should start with my fifteenth birthday. Everything up to this point happens all because of that day." From there, Kagome explained to the inu youkai everything that had happened since she was pulled down the well. In the process, she clarified how she was still alive. "So, did you get all that?" Kagome asked, beaming at her one-youkai audience.

"Never would I have thought that anything of the sort would happen to you. I had always thought that you were strange, but I had no idea the extent of it."

"Strange? What a very nice way to put it Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, sending a mock glare his way.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "I know."

"So Sesshoumaru, what's been going on with your life?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Rin just had her sixth child, and her first daughter just had her fourth child," Sesshoumaru said casually.

"Wait a second. Rin is alive and she's had six kids?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, Kagome smiled. "Care to explain that?"

"I came across a book in my study that had a spell that could change Rin into a youkai if it was used correctly."

"So it was used correctly and Rin became a demon?" He nodded. "Well, I can figure out the rest from there. Is she going to be joining you here?"

"Yes. In fact, she should be arriving in an hour. Would you like to see her and her new daughter?"

Kagome beamed at him. "I would love to."

The two kept talking for a while before Sesshoumaru said, "I think that you should rejoin your friends. They are probably worried because you have been gone for so long."

They both stood and Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the elevator. They were quiet as they slowly walked back to Kagome's room and as they were about to reach the door, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Now don't forget to come get me when you're ready to go greet Rin. I want to see her too." When she received a nod from him she gave a small smile and then joined the others once again in the living room.

"It's about time you got back," Yusuke said in an irritated voice. "It's been two damn hours. We thought that he'd kill you within five minutes."

"Well excuse me for being social. Some people aren't immature jerks like you."

A loud snort was heard and every head turned to Hiei, who was sitting in a corner of the room.

"Is there something you want to say Hiei?" Kagome's glare landed on him and he cringed.

"No."

"That's what I thought." After a pause she asked, "Do you know who our next opponents are yet?"

Kurama shook his head. "We should find out sometime this afternoon. Until then, it might be wise to go watch some of the matches."

Sango and Miroku quickly agreed, but Kagome said, "You guys go ahead. I might go eventually, but for now I have to wake Shippou up and get him some lunch before Sesshoumaru gets here."

"Sesshoumaru? Why's that bastard comin' back?"

"Language, Inuyasha. And he's coming back so that he can take me to see Rin."

"Rin? Isn't that the little brat that used to follow him around?" At Kagome's nod, he snorted. "Then there's no way it's the same girl. She was human, so she'd be dead by now."

A smirk took over Kagome's face as she asked, "Oh really, Inuyasha? How would _you_ know?"

"Because she was human. Any idiot knows that a human can't live for five hundred years."

"But what if she wasn't human?"

"What the hell are you talking about, wench? The brat was definitely human."

"Maybe at first, but she was changed into a demon later on." After sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha as a symbol of her victory, Kagome went to wake Shippou up from his nap.

By the time Shippou was fully awake and had eaten his lunch, Sesshoumaru had arrived. Walking to the docks, the three eagerly awaited Rin's arrival. "Hey Okaa-san, do you think Rin will play with me?"

"I'm not sure, Shippou-chan. She might if you ask really, really nicely."

All conversation was cut off as a large ship came closer to the island. When it finally started unloading passengers, a tall woman with shining chocolate eyes immediately caught their attention. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped tightly up to keep the little girl from experiencing the chill of the winds that blasted through the island. A huge smile took over Kagome's face as she looked upon the woman that was once little Rin-chan.

Shippou smiled too and called out, "Rin!"

She turned their way and her mouth fell open in shock for a moment before she smiled in return. She quickly grabbed her small bag and walked over to the small group. As soon as se reached them, she dropped the bag and gave Kagome a one-armed hug. "Kagome-neesan! I missed you so much! You too Shippou-chan!"

The three embraced as Rin's daughter watched in confusion. Suddenly she laughed and clapped her tiny hands, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Rin-chan."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I know this chapter isn't exactly long, but I hope it will do. School still haunts me over the winter break, so I'm glad I was at least able to get this chapter out. I'm trying to get another chapter for one of my other stories out, but I don't think I'll have time. But just in case you all think I've abandoned my stories… I HAVE NOT!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Have you guys seen how many reviews I have? I'm amazed! I still can't believe that I ever got more than ten. But here I am with over a hundred! And it's all thanks to you guys! So you should all keep up the good work and review!


End file.
